


It's All In The Presentation

by Jld71, Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Dean wasn’t an alpha, not like his father or younger brother. He knew that. He was a beta, or at least he thought he was until he presented late as an omega. He finds himself claimed and mated to his alpha, Sam.





	It's All In The Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the Dean Winchester Big Bang Challenge 2018/2019.  
> Author: jdl71 & yonkyu  
> Artist: sillie82 https://sillie82.livejournal.com/452744.html  
> Beta: GigiS89

 

It’s All In The Presentation

 

The hunt had been long and hard on them all. They had managed to kill the nest of vampires, but it had been a close call. Dean was making the last sweep of the room he was currently in. He needed to make sure they had gotten them all. If they didn’t, any survivors would wreak havoc on this sleepy little town and it would be their fault. He wasn’t willing to have that resting on his shoulders. He stumbled a couple of times as he tried to methodically go through the rooms. He was tired from the fight he’d just had with one of the vamps. It had taken him longer than he thought it would to decapitate it. It should have been easy, but he was just off on his game. He wasn’t sure why. He’d been feeling off all day. Well, for a couple of days now. He’d been running a low grade fever and he never got sick. So, that was . . . weird. 

He’d shrugged it off, popped some Tylenol and forced himself to get over it. But the truth was, he didn’t feel right in his own body. His skin felt tight, like it was stretched too thin across his bones. He found himself constantly scratching at his arms. He would have scratched a hole into his arm if Sam hadn’t stopped him. He could still remember the touch of Sam’s fingers on his hand as Sam held it, Sam’s other hand on his wrist so he could look at the damage he had been inflicting when he couldn’t stop scratching. The zing of electricity that shot between them was confusing, but Sam held fast, not letting Dean go. Sam had inspected the reddened area, making sure that he hadn’t broken the skin, causing an infection.

“Dean, stop,” Sam said quietly, trying to keep them both calm. His voice was low so he wouldn’t attract John’s attention. “You can’t do this to yourself. No more, okay?” Sam had said, a slight smile on his lips as he let go of Dean and took a step back. Despite being an alpha, or maybe because of it, Sam was always there, ready to take care of him, make sure that Dean got a good night’s sleep, had enough to eat, was taken care of. 

He felt his body snap to attention at Sam’s words. Dean just looked up at Sam, eyes wide. Because what the fuck was that? Had Sam, his alpha brother just given him a command? So that was . . . that was. Hell, he had no idea what that was. He just knew he would do as Sam had instructed, no commanded? His body shook with confusion.

Lately, John had been quick to anger, more so than usual and it was usually directed at Dean. But, then again, when had that been out of the norm for John, taking his anger out on Dean? It just seemed that Sam had stepped in between them more often than not, stopping John from his near cruelty towards his older son. Dean would just shrug it off, like all the other times. John hadn’t been thrilled to find out his older son wasn’t the alpha he’d thought Dean would be. He was a beta and that hadn’t sat well with John. Now, since Sam had presented as an alpha, there had been several arguments between the two alphas, some nearly coming to blows. Every time they started in on each other Dean had winced, praying that their fights ended just as quickly as they had started. He wasn’t sure why, but the fights usually centered around him. He knew John was disappointed in him for not presenting as an alpha. But lately, it was like John hated him. 

Today had been no different. Sam and John had been going at it for awhile now. They had fought over the best way to surprise the nest, the way to take them all out. They even fought over who was driving, who would which car and what time to leave. John had ended up punching the wall. It had Dean’s head buzzing with the fight between them. He just couldn’t take it. Then John had started in on him; he wasn’t offering anything to the ‘discussion’ they were having. Was he even interested in helping out? Why did he even bother with a waste of a son, if Dean wasn’t even going to contribute? Like Dean had never contributed to anything before, like he wasn’t good enough to be part of their pack. Before he could even answer, Sam was up on his feet, nearly nose to nose with John and they were going at it again. If John’s cell phone hadn’t rung when it did, Dean was pretty sure this argument would have resulted in the exchange of blows between the two alphas. And Dean knew, it was only a matter of time before that actually happened. John and Sam had nealy trade blows a couple of times in the past week. Two alphas, fighting for dominance was never a good thing. Dean just didn’t understand why. Why suddenly things were so tense between the three of them. It had only seemed to have gotten worse when he’d started feeling the way he was right now.

Dean shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. He had to get through this last room. Then they could clear out of this god forsaken derelict house. They could head back to the motel and he could take a shower. He was so hot. His clothes were dripping with sweat. When had the heat been turned up in here? His head was fuzzy. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton and his eyesight was blurry. He crashed down to his knees. Thankfully, he still had the presence of mind to put his hands out or he would have face-planted onto the concrete floor. His stomach was tight and it felt like his skin was on fire. He just didn’t feel right, something was wrong and he had no idea what is was or how to stop what was happening to himself.

“Sam,” Dean called out without realizing he’d done it. 

“Dean!” A frantic voice called out. “I’ve got ya,” the voice said again, but softer. 

He felt hands on his arms, lifting him up, back onto his feet. A hard body was pressed against him and he allowed himself to lean into it. He sniffed the air. There was a scent now and it smelled wonderful to him. He turned as the voice started speaking again.

“Hey, let’s get you outta here.”

Dean recognized the voice, it was Sam. Sam was the one holding him up. He turned his face to speak to Sam and was smacked again with that smell. It was mouthwatering; the scent was like smelling an enticing rich musk that reminded him of home. He couldn’t get enough of it. His brain short circuited, needing more. He nosed at Sam, breathing deeply, taking in the scent of his brother. His alpha brother. When he realized what he was doing, his knees buckled, his legs threatened to give out on him. His mind screamed  _ Alpha, my alpha _ . He felt himself beginning to shake. He wanted to submit to Sam. He offered his neck to Sam before he realized what he was doing, he just couldn’t stop himself. Thankfully, Sam hadn’t noticed what he was doing, what he was offering.

“Come on Dean, think you can walk?”

Dean bit down on his first response, the ‘yes alpha’ that was on the tip of his tongue. Instead he managed to grunt out, ‘yeah’, and forced his feet to move. He felt Sam leading the way, out of the room and out of the building. Fresh air. He allowed his air starved lungs to gulp in the air. The scent of alpha wasn’t as bad outside as it had been in the confines of the building. But, he still wanted more of the smell, more of the scent his brother was giving off. He clung to Sam, not willing to let him go. If he did, he was afraid he’d fall to the ground.

“What the hell took you boys so long?” John’s gruff voice called out to them. He strode over to them, taking angry steps at having to wait for his sons to make an appearance. As he drew closer, his sense of smell was assaulted by a strange scent. He sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint the smell, where it was coming from and if it indicated danger to them. He leaned in closer to his boys. The smell was coming from them. 

“Fuck,” John gritted out from his clenched jaw. His face was slowly turning from red to purple and Dean had no idea why. “Fuck,” John said louder, his eyes narrowed and focused on Dean. “He’s a fucking omega. Get him to the car.” John managed to get out as he turned on his heel and stomped off in the direction of the Impala. 

Dean froze and stared at his father, his mouth sucking in air like a fish out of water. He was a fucking omega. An omega. Shit. No wonder why he always felt compelled to follow the commands of his father and why he just felt the need to follow the command from his own brother. It made sense to Dean about being an omega compared to a beta. And being an omega this late in the game was much harder to handle compared to being a teenager. Dean knew he was a late bloomer and would be the omega of his family. The omega that was cared for and protected at all costs and fragile at the same time. How could Dean still protect his brother now that he had presented as an omega?

“Shit, Dean. Let’s go.” Sam whispered through the haze Dean was wrapped up in with Sam’s arms around him to protect Dean from John. Dean felt Sam tighten his embrace around him guiding him towards the Impala.

Dean took a few steps toward the Impala, only to have his legs give out from underneath himself. He stumbled and nearly went down. If it hadn’t been for Sam’s hands tightening on him and pulling him back to his feet, he would have ended up in the mud. Silently, the two made their way over to the car. Dean reached for the passenger’s side door and pulled it open, ready to get in. 

“No, in the back!” John barked at him. John turned from them, not giving either of his sons another look.

“Dad, come on . . .” Sam implored.

The only response from John was a grunt, ending any further discussion on Sam’s part. He looked at John, hoping against hope that John would relent. When he didn’t Sam sighed heavily.

“Dean . . .” Sam started but stopped, what could he even say to his brother to take the hurt away that he knew Dean was feeling. He’d just been figuratively punch in the gut; now relegated to the back seat and ignored by his own father.

Sam opened the back door and guided Dean inside. Once Dean was settled, Sam made his way to the trunk to grab the flannel blanket they kept their. Sam passed over the blanket to Dean and held his brother’s gaze, knowing all too well that Sam felt betrayed at this new development with him.

“Sam, get in the car, now.” John bellowed out to break the silence, only adding to the tension building in the car. 

“Sam, don’t, it’s okay,” Dean said quietly as he slid further into the backseat, leaving the front for Sam to fold his tall frame into. 

Sam cast an uncertain glance at Dean, but remained silent as he shut the back door and took the seat up front, sliding into the passenger seat that was once Dean’s. 

Dean knew without a doubt now that he had presented as an omega the backseat would be his home. Dean looked at the two alphas that were his family and saw it falling apart before his very eyes. His father was tight lipped and squared his shoulders as he drove the Impala down the highway back to the motel. Sam on the other hand was more difficult to read and get a fix on his mood. Sam smelt delicious and Dean’s new needs began to show themselves. Dean felt an odd sensation happening with his hole and a wetness oozing out down his thighs. He squirmed around until he was comfortable with the slick leaking out of his ass. 

The drive to the motel was silent, laced with tension between the three. John kept side eyeing Sam, who sat ramrod straight, eyes on the road despite the fact that he wasn’t driving, and only occasionally stealing glances at Dean who was sitting with his head resting against the backseat, eyes closed. “Christ, need some fresh air in here. All I can smell is . . .” John let his words die off as he rolled down the window. 

Hearing John’s voice, Dean opened his eyes to see what was going on. With no one speaking to him, Dean looked out the window and watched the scenery float by his face in a blur and stared at the back of his brothers head. He could smell Sam and as the scent assaulted him, a small whimper escaped his throat. Dean watched Sam look at him through the rearview mirror and could read the hurt on his brother’s face at this surprise development. He looked away and played with his shirt, fingers pulling on the hem. 

Dean hated the hurt look on his brother’s face. He wondered if he had disappointed Sam in some way now that he and his family now knew that he was actually an omega. He had always suspected that he would never be the alpha his father had hoped him to be. He had always thought that he was a beta. But this revelation that he was actually an omega made sense when he began to think back over things. He was someone who liked being given orders to follow and how easy it came to him to stay on task and that was one of the main qualities in an omega. He submitted himself to Sam who barely realized the gesture or action in a clear manner. Maybe Sam was feeling the effects of him presenting and going into heat for the first time. His dad seemed tight-lipped and pissed off at the tardiness of making the final sweep of the building the vamps had been holded up in. All Dean cared about was that he hadn’t gone into heat earlier and while they were in the middle of a hunt, it would have been a clear give away for the vamps they were trying to hunt down.     

John let out a loud sigh as the pulled into the motel parking lot and stopped in front of their room. He got out, not waiting for his sons to follow as he strode in to their room. By the time that Sam and Dean had joined him, they found him shoving his clothing into a duffle bag.

“Dad?” was all that Dean could manage to get out before he collapsed on the bed. He sat watching as John wordlessly packed up. He green eyes tracking his father’s every movement. 

John hefted the duffle bag over his shoulder and started to walk out. He stopped in front of Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Take care of yourself, son,” he said, handing him the keys to the Impala before leaving both sons to stare at his back as he left.

Dean looked up at Sam, confusion and hurt clearly written on his face. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t understand why John was leaving them, him behind. Was he leaving because he was so disappointed in his omega son that he couldn’t even stand to look at him?

Sam’s face turned scarlet with anger. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. He took one look at Dean’s face and felt the anger at his father threatening to erupt. He turned and was out the door, pursuing his father.

“DAD!” Sam screamed as he followed John out into the parking lot. He watched as John walked over to a nondescript tan four-door car, wrenched open the door and tossed his duffle bag into it. “You’re just gonna run? You’re gonna bail on Dean when he needs you?”

John turned to Sam, regarding him before he spoke. “Boy, don’t you take that tone with me!” John spat out. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked Sam up and down. “There can’t be two alphas here. You’re what he needs, not me.”

Sam’s mouth gaped open. He blinked several times, the words John had spoken had caught him off guard. “So, what, he’s an omega and you’re gonna leave?”

John took a few steps back toward Sam, placed his hands on this son’s shoulders. “Dean is my son, but he’s your omega. If I stay, we’ll only end up trading blows, you and I. Why do you think we’ve both been on edge recently? It’s because we both sensed the change in him. Take care of him. Be a good alpha to him. I don’t say this too often, but I’m proud of you both. I love you.” Not waiting for a reply, John got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Sam to watch him disappear down the road, the car quickly engulfed by the darkness of the night sky.

Sam turned back to their motel room. He took a few steps toward the door. “Shit,” he said quietly. “My omega?” He asked the night sky. He had no idea what that meant. He squared his shoulders and strode into the room, closing the door behind himself. He looked at his brother.  _ ‘He’s your omega, Be a good alpha to him’ _ . John’s words rang in his ears. Did he mean? Could that mean that Dean was meant to be his omega? No, no that wasn’t possible. They were pack, but they were also brothers. It wasn’t like it was unheard of, but, Dean had never even looked at him like that before; like he had anything other than brotherly affection for him. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He took a deep breath and was met with the sweet omega smell that was filling the room. He sniffed the room, taking in Dean’s scent. It nearly brought him to his knees. Want and desire rose in him. His mind screamed at him,  _ claim, mine, breed _ . He pressed himself against the door, fighting the biological need rising within himself to take what he wanted as an alpha, to claim his omega. He closed his eyes, breathing through his mouth instead of his nose, trying not to take in the scent of his brother, trying to calm himself down. If he didn’t, he was going to do something they would both regret.

“Sam,” Dean croaked out. “Dad?” He tried to focus his attention on Sam, but he was so hot and his skin itched. He wanted to scratch at it, but Sam’s words rang through his ears,  _ ‘Dean, stop. You can’t do this to yourself. No more, okay?’ _ Sam’s command, the one he instinctively followed.

Sam’s eyes snapped open. “Uh, he uh, he had to leave.” He heaved a sigh as he spoke. “He couldn’t be here, two alphas, it was getting too tense.” He ran his hands through his hair. He took another look at Dean, saw that he was sweat soaked and shivering. This wasn’t good. He could see that Dean was hurting, that he was going into heat. Fuck, he thought to himself. How was he going to get them both through this without hurting the only family he had now? He was damn sure that Dean didn’t have any desire for him. All those nights together, growing up, he’d harbored a desire for his older brother. But, that had always been the problem, Dean was his older brother. It didn’t matter that they were pack, they were blood. There was no way that he could ever let his desire for Dean show through, not then, not now. He pushed himself off the door and went to his brother.

“Dean, let’s get you into the shower. Maybe that will help.” He bent down to grab his brother, to help him to his feet. As he leaned in, he was hit with that sweet omega scent again. He couldn’t stop the low growl that rumbled in his chest. He felt Dean stiffen at his touch. Shit, just fucked that up, he thought to himself. He forced a smile on his face and held his breath, waiting to see what Dean would do. To his amazement, Dean leaned into him, let himself be guided up and into the bathroom. Okay, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe they could get through this.

Dean fought the shudder that his body was threatening to give at Sam’s touch. He wanted desperately to lean into Sam’s touch, to have Sam’s body pressed up against his, claiming him, making him Sam’s omega. His eyes widened at that. Sam’s omega? Where had that come from? Oh, Gods, there was no possible way that his little brother could want that. He forced himself to the shower. “I got this,” he rasped out over his shoulder, turning his back to Sam and peeling off his sweat soaked shirt, dropping it to the tiled floor before turning on the shower. He turned back to see Sam standing there in the doorway, his eyes now resting on Dean’s heaving chest. “Sam, I got this. You can - you can go if you want. Meet up with Dad. I’ll figure something out.” He couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. He couldn’t bear to have Sam reject him, but he knew it was inevitable. He was an omega, not the beta they had all thought. He was more of a liability than anything else. 

Without a word, Sam turned, shutting the bathroom door, effectively cutting himself off from Dean. Sam heard movement in the bathroom and then quiet as he assumed that Dean had stepped into the shower. He sank down onto the bed, rested his elbows on his thighs and cradled his head in his hands. Everything in his body was screaming for him to push open that closed door, grab Dean and take him, claim him and knot him. This situation was so messed up. He was well and truly fucked.

As the door closed, Dean stripped out of the rest of his clothing, kicking of his boots, socks and his jeans before pulling aside the shower curtain and stepping in, letting the cool water wash over his scalding skin. He sighed at the feeling of the water washing away the day’s grime and cooling his skin. He pressed his fevered head against the shower stall, letting it hold up his weight. He felt the pin prick of tears at the corners of his eyes. When he got out of this shower, he would be alone,; no family, no pack. He fought against the tide of emotions threatening to drown him and he snorted at the irony of it all. 

When he felt like he was finally in control of his emotions and his body, he shut the freezing cold water off, got out, grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. He looked down at his clothing, a look of disgust on his face. There was no way he could redress in those. The were soaked with sweat and even he could smell himself on them. Another telltale sign of his traitorous body. With a sigh, he wrapped the towel around his waist and pulled the bathroom door open and stood wide eyed at the sight of Sam still in the room.

Sam stood as the door opened and watched his brother. He saw the range of emotions warring on his brother’s face before he was able to slam an emotionless smile on his face. “What are you still doing here? Thought you’d be gone by now . . . like Dad,” Dean whispered.

“You’re family. I’m not just going to leave you. I can’t. We need to figure this out,” he said as he swiped a hand between them. 

“What’s there to figure out? You’re an alpha. I’m an omega. At least if I was a beta, I’d still be useful. Now - now I’m nothing, packless,” he choked out. 

“You’re not nothing and you’re not packless.” Sam kept his voice low, as if talking to a spooked animal. He reached out to touch Dean’s wet skin, wanting, needing to feel the flesh under his fingers. He heard Dean suck in a breath and it was like time stood still for them. Before his brain registered what his body was doing, he was on Dean, pressing his fully clothed body against Dean’s barely covered one. His hands slid along the still wet skin, and how he wanted to lap the water droplets off that creamy freckled skin. His hands curled around Dean’s biceps, stopping him from any type of escape. He pressed harder against Dean’s body, slamming him against the wall. He saw the look of need on Dean’s face, his green eyes wide, pleading for something. He realized what it was, the look in Dean’s eyes, Dean wanted to submit to him. Dean wanted him to claim him.

Dean felt the weight of Sam’s body pressed against his. He felt Sam’s fingers pressing into his skin, and he knew he’d have bruises in the a shape of those fingers there in the morning. He just didn’t care. He drew in a sharp breath, catching the scent of Sam and his mind went blank. Whatever fight that was in him drained from his body. All he could think about was Sam, his alpha. He wanted to be claimed, to belong to his alpha. He felt Sam press harder against him as he was slammed against the wall. His mind screamed,  _ submit, submit, submit _ . He gave in.

“Submit,” Sam growled out, his voice low and full of need.

“Yes, alpha,” Dean breathed out, offering his neck to Sam in a sign of submission to his alpha.

 

 

Hearing that from Dean, Sam let go of any restraint he had. He crashed his lips against Dean’s needing to taste what was his. His omega, his mind screamed at him. His hands pulled at Dean’s waist, ripping the towel from his body and dropping it to the floor. He pushed harder against Dean’s already trapped body, blanketing him with his own. “Mine,” he breathed out as he nipped at Dean’s plump lower lip. He didn’t give Dean a chance to respond before pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth, licking at the taste of him. Dean tasted of coffee and candy. He moaned as he mapped Dean’s mouth, his tongue tangling with Dean’s. He felt Dean’s hands against his shoulders. He heard a whine escape Dean’s throat as he pulled back, needing to look into those green eyes. He saw want and need reflected in those green orbs. “I’m going to claim you, knot you, make you mine and breed you.” He licked his lips, watching as Dean’s eyes widened at hearing his words. “Tell me now if you don’t want that.” His breathing quickened as he waited. He wanted Dean, wanted to claim him so no other alpha would dare touch him. He could take Dean, it was well within his rights as an alpha. But, he needed Dean to want that. If he forced this on Dean, they both would come to regret it. His eyes focused on Dean’s neck, watching the column of flesh as Dean worked at trying to answer him.

“Want to be claimed by you.” Dean fought the urge to throw himself down, to submit right there to Sam. He closed his eyes, to afraid to look at Sam, to see that Sam may have changed his mind at wanting to claim him. He wanted to be claimed by Sam; his body screamed for it. He heard movement and opened his eyes to find that Sam had removed his shirt, letting it drop next to his towel. His eyes went to Sam’s hands as they began to unbuckle his belt, letting it fall open as he kicked off his shoes and socks. 

Sam stood in front of Dean clad only in his jeans and began to strip himself of the last layers of clothing. When he was naked, he reached out to Dean, grasping him gently by the neck and pulling him away from the wall. “Get on the bed.” He dropped his hand to his naked thigh, smiling as Dean slipped past him toward the bed. He turned a moment later to find Dean on the bed, on all fours, presenting himself for his alpha. He didn’t bother to try to muffle the moan he let out at seeing the perfection in front of him. Before he knew it, he was standing at the foot of the bed after taking only a few long strides to it, not wasting time to get to Dean. He sank down in between Dean’s opened legs. He ran a hand over Dean’s spine, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. He let his fingers trail down and over the globes of Dean’s ass. He let his other hand rest on Dean’s lower back, offering comfort to his now trembling omega. He began to work his fingers over Dean’s ass to his hole, running his fingers along Dean’s rim before gently pushing a finger in up to the first knuckle. He watched mesmerized as it disappeared into Dean’s body and pushed in further, feeling Dean clench around him. 

Dean felt the bed dip as Sam’s body joined his. He felt Sam’s hands on him, his fingers running over his skin. He trembled at the light touches, wanting more. He gasped as Sam’s fingers found his hole, one pushing into him. He let out a low moan as Sam added another finger, scissoring him open. He rocked back onto Sam’s fingers, heard Sam’s words of encouragement. Gods he wanted more, he wanted Sam’s cock, his knot. His body ached for it. He mewled as Sam added a third finger, working him open. He heard himself chanting ‘yes, yes, yes’, as he rocked back, meeting Sam’s thrusts, only to whine as Sam withdrew his fingers and his body from him. His mind was full of haze as he tried to figure out why Sam had stopped. He cried out at Sam’s body against him, touching him again, Sam’s cock pushing its way into his body, splitting him open. His mouth hung open as he gasped for air as his body adjusted to what was happening. He let his body go lax under Sam, letting his alpha take what he wanted.

Sam groaned at the sensation of being fully sheathed in Dean’s body. He felt Dean’s muscles flutter around his sensitive cock. He took a breath, waiting for Dean to adjust to being breached before moving. His first few movements were hesitant, not wanting to hurt Dean. But, need and want won out and his movements built up, thrusting in and out with a snap of his muscular hips. He heard Dean cry out as he fucked into him, taking him. He grabbed Dean by the hips, pulling him closer, forcing himself further into his body. “So fucking good, knew it would be.” He gripped tighter, not caring if he left bruises. He wanted to, needed to mark Dean’s body in every way he could. He wanted every alpha to know who Dean belonged to. If he could collar Dean, he would. It was a fleeting thought in the throes of passion, one he would never dare to pursue. Collaring an omega was archaic at best, but he liked the idea. 

Letting go of one of Dean’s hips, he reached around to take hold of Dean’s hardening cock. He rubbed over the head, gathering the pooling precome on his fingers and used it to slick his way down the shaft. He began to fist Dean’s cock in time to his thrusts, flicking his wrist on the upswipe. He felt Dean buck against him, knew it wouldn’t take long for Dean’s orgasm to hit. With a few pulls to Dean’s cock he felt Dean’s body tense, felt Dean’s come splatter over his fingers. As Dean came, he felt his knot growing, pushing against Dean’s rim until it pushed through, tying them together. He growled as Dean’s muscles clenched around his cock, milking his own orgasm from his body. He blanketed Dean’s body with his, forcing Dean down onto the mattress as he nosed at Den’s neck. He kissed along the exposed flesh until he reached the junction where neck Dean’s met shoulder. He licked along the area, feeling his incisors elongate as they sank into the soft flesh, claiming Dean as his omega. He held onto Dean using his teeth and body as he fucked into him, his knot hitting against Dean’s prostate with his thrusts. He heard Dean whimper his submission and drew back from his claiming bite to lap at the blood, tasting the sweetness of his omega. 

Dean yelped as Sam’s teeth sunk into his flesh. The pain was brief as he felt his endorphins flooding his body. The pain of the bite was replaced with a sense of euphoria of finally being claimed. He moaned in pleasure as he rode out the after-wave of his orgasm, feeling Sam knotting him, biting and claiming him. “Alpha,” he cried out as he was hit with another orgasm. His vision whited out as he submitted to Sam. He was vaguely aware of how pliant his body was as Sam rolled them over onto their sides. He felt Sam’s encircling him, pulling him closer to his body as they lay chest to back. He felt Sam run a hand over his body, resting against his belly and then reaching lower to curl through his pubic hair. He moaned at the sensation as Sam rutted against him.

“Such a good omega. Mine.” Sam murmured against Dean’s neck. He fought the urge to clamp down on the back of Dean’s neck again, laying another claiming bite to him. “My omega,” he said as he bucked against Dean’s body. He felt a wave of possessiveness snake through his body and he lost the battle, setting his teeth into soft flesh again. This time, though it wasn’t a deep claiming bite. His teeth just breaking the skin, rather than sinking into Dean’s flesh.

“Yours, alpha, yours,” Dean confirmed.

Hearing Dean’s words soothed him, knowing that Dean was his. No other alpha would dare touch his omega, his mate. His smell would be on Dean, in him. His claiming bite would always be visible to anyone to see. He released Dean from his teeth and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you, never doubt that. I claimed you because I’ve wanted you for so long. I’ll never abandon you. There’s no one else for me. You’re my omega, my chosen mate,” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear before peppering his shoulder and neck with kisses. “Get some sleep,” Sam said quietly as he settled back against the pillows, taking in the scent of his mate and humming in satisfaction as he drifted off to sleep. Dean was his.

Dean lay there is Sam’s arms, listening to the words spoken to him. “I love you too, Sam,” he finally dared to whisper back. Sam had wanted him. Sam had chosen him. He was Sam’s mate. He smiled, repeating those words to himself as he nestled in Sam’s arms, letting happiness swell in his chest as he allowed himself to succumb to sleep. He was Sam’s.

During the night Dean stirred, finding himself pressed down against the bed by Sam’s body. He felt lips against his neck and Sam’s leg slotting between his slightly parted ones, pushing them open. He relaxed, letting his legs fall open wider, allowing Sam greater access to his body. Sam’s lips trailed down his neck and chest, stopping over one of his nipples. He felt Sam’s tongue lick over his nipple, pulling a gasp from him as Sam’s fingers played with his other nipple. “So good for me, my omega, my mate,” Sam whispered to him before drawing his nipple into his mouth, biting at the hardening flesh. He felt himself buck against the pleasure and pain coursing through his body. 

Sam’s lips let go of the first nipple, only to move to the one his fingers had been playing with. Sam repeated the movements, enjoying the gasps coming from Dean and the movement of Dean’s body beneath him. His fingers played with the hardened nipple as he pulled off the one in his mouth with a wet pop. He heard the needy little whines coming from Dean’s lips and smiled against the warm flesh of Dean’s stomach. He moved his hand in between Dean’s open legs, feeling Dean’s hardened cock. Taking it in his hand, he began to stroke the shaft. He watched as Dean arched off the bed, thrusting into his hand. “What do you want?” he murmured to Deean. “Do you want to come?” he asked as he tightened his fingers around Dean’s cock.

“Yes,” Dean breathed out. “Please, alpha,” he groaned out as he felt Sam’s fingers apply pressure to his cock and his hips bucked up, trying to find relief. 

“No,” Sam said as he pulled away from Dean and heard whine at the loss of his hand and the need to come running through Dean’s body. He heard Dean whimper out, ‘please, please’, begging for relief. “No, you come on my cock or not at all.” He heard Dean’s ‘yes’ to his words and he surged forward, pushing Dean’s legs open and settling himself between them. He ran his fingers over Dean’s rim, finding him still wet from earlier, his slick adding to his wetness. Taking his own hard cock in his hand, he lined himself up and pushed forward, burying himself in Dean’s body. The both groaned at the sensations running through their bodies, of being one with each other.

Dean felt Sam push his legs apart and allowed his body to submit to Sam. He felt Sam’s fingers on him and then Sam’s cock pushing into his body. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body arched off the bed as Sam filled him, thrusting in and out, not giving him a chance to adjust to being breached. He reached up, grabbing at Sam’s shoulders, trying to anchor himself to Sam’s body as Sam slammed into him, again and again. He heard Sam’s grunts mingled with his moans as Sam hit his prostate over and over again with each thrust. He felt his orgasm hit as Sam bit his shoulder, pleasure mixed with pain, sending him over the edge. He must have blacked out because when he opened his eyes, he found Sam smiling down on him and he could feel Sam’s cock pulsing in him, filling him.

“Welcome back,” Sam said before placing several kisses over the abused flesh of Dean’s shoulder. Sam gave a few shallow thrusts before pulling out of Dean’s body, knowing they were both sated for the time being. He let himself fall onto his back, pulling Dean against him, resting his arms protectively over Dean’s own body. 

Dean drifted back to sleep with the feel of Sam’s body against him, Sam’s hands running circular patterns over his back. He found it soothing, laying there in the muscular alpha’s embrace, not wanting to break the skin to skin contact as he closed his eyes.

Dean rolled over, stretched out an arm to find that he was alone in the bed. He cracked an eye open, hoping that Sam was just out of his reach. Sam. His eyes snapped open and he lurched up, looking around for his brother. His mind was flooded with images from last night. If he hadn’t already been sitting, he would have found himself on the floor. What had he done? He’d mated with his brother. His alpha brother. He looked around the room, he found it was empty, save for himself. Sam was gone. He felt his heart sink to his feet. Sam had left him. 

The bathroom door opened. The sound broke through the tailspin his mind was going through. He looked up as Sam threw him a dimpled smile. 

Sam saw Dean sitting up in bed and smiled. He liked what he saw. Dean’s hair was sticking up in different places, his naked torso on display for him to see. One leg hung off the bed and his other leg and groin were barely covered by the sheet Sam had placed over him earlier when he’d gotten up to get washed and dressed. He eyed the claiming bite on Dean’s freckled flesh and let out a low growl. He couldn’t help himself, he closed the distance between them, reached out and caressed Dean’s check. He leaned down, breathing deeply, taking in Dean’s scent. It had changed, it was no longer the sweet scent of an unmated omega. It was better. Dean’s scent was now mingled with his. He felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him. The urge to take his omega was rising up in him. He forced it down. They had to get moving, now wasn’t the time to mate with Dean again. They’d have time for that later. 

“Go get cleaned up,” Sam said as he planted a kiss to Dean’s lips. 

Without a second thought, Dean was up and moving toward the bathroom. He didn’t stop until he was washed and dressed. When he emerged from the bathroom, he found Sam sitting on the bed, laptop open and on his lap. He stood in the doorway, watching his brother. His alpha and mate he mind supplied for him. He felt his breath quickening. What had they done? What had he done? He’d gone into heat and  . . . mated. He had mated with his own brother. His alpha brother. Oh, Gods, his brother was going to hate him. He closed his eyes, remembering the words that Sam had said to him last night.  _ ‘I love you, never doubt that. I claimed you because I’ve wanted you for so long. I’ll never abandon you. There’s no one else for me. You’re my omega, my chosen mate’ _ , those words had only been spoken by Sam in the throes of the need to sate his heat. There was no way that Sam could have meant them. Not for him. Sam had been wrong and now, in the light of day, Sam would realize his mistake and hate him for it. 

“Dean, stop.” Sam said as he raised his head to look at his brother. No, mate, his mind corrected. He cracked a smile seeing the spooked look on his brother’s face. He raised an arm, motioned for Dean to join him. “Come here,” he said and watched as Dean crossed the room and came to sit on the edge of the bed. “You’re thinking so hard that I could hear you from across room.” He closed the laptop and set it aside before grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him into an embrace. “I meant what I said to you last night. And, if you need to hear it again, I’ll gladly say it again.” He paused, waiting for Dean to say something. When he saw Dean bow his head he pushed on. “I love you, never doubt that. I claimed you because I’ve wanted you for so long. I’ll never abandon you. There’s no one else for me. You’re my omega, my chosen mate. So, stop with whatever is going on up there,” he said, tapping a finger to Dean’s forehead. 

Any doubts Dean had been feeling evaporated with hearing Sam’s words. Sam hadn’t regretted what had happened between them. Sam had wanted it, wanted him as much as he had wanted it, wanted Sam. They were a mated pair, alpha and omega. He found himself being kissed breathless by Sam before he could say anything. He felt Sam pull away from him and he ran his tongue over his lips, tasting his brother.

“Now, let’s get going. Got your stuff packed?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. Sam pushed him from the bed as he began to pack his laptop into his bag. Dean turned, made his way back to the bathroom to make sure they hadn’t left anything behind. When he was done, he returned to the room to find Sam doing the same, looking over the room.

Once they were sure that all their belongings had been packed and there was nothing of theirs left behind, they made their way out to the Impala. 

“Why don’t you go drop the room key in the office while I pack our bags in the trunk?” Sam suggested. He extended his hand, waiting for Dean to hand over the bag and keys to the Impala. 

Dean looked down at his hands, uncertain as to what to do. He blew a breath out between his pursed lips, shrugged and then nodded at Sam. He reminded himself that Sam had made a suggestion, not given him a command. He handed both over to Sam in exchange for the room key. 

Sam grabbed the keys and bag from Dean, giving him the room key and turned back to the car, opened the trunk and started to move a few items around in the trunk to make room for their bags. After dislodging a few items from their resting place and maneuvering in the bags, he noticed a small, securely wrapped bundle resting against the wheel well. He reached for it, pulling it free from the trunk. He unwrapped the discolored twine holding the black material in black, dropping it into the open trunk as he peeled back the cloth back to reveal a worn leather bound book. He tossed the material into the trunk and slammed it shut, taking the book with him as he got into the passenger’s side of the Impala. He was lost in inspecting the book and didn’t look up until he heard Dean’s voice.

“Hey, what’s that?” Dean asked, not hiding his curiosity. 

“Not sure Dean. It looks like some kind of book.” Sam shrugged as he opened up the leather bound book. 

Dean stared at the book, green eyes wide in shock as he blinked several times taking in the image before himself. Sam gasped at the initials on the inside cover, reverently running his fingers over the JW.

Dean felt like he was under water and had lost his hearing by an explosion going off right behind him. Sam was mumbling and all Dean could feel was a pressure building behind his eyes. That leather bound book was Dad’s journal and he had left it with them, not taking it along with him when John left with his tail tucked between his legs like a scared child. 

“Sammy, that’s Dad’s journal. His most beloved momento he would never leave without it.” Dean said once he was able to compose himself. 

“I know Dean. I don’t even know what to say. I found it in the trunk wrapped up and hidden. It’s ours now and maybe it will come in handy.” Sam said getting over the shock and discovery of their father’s journal. Sam reached over and placed a protective hand on Dean’s right thigh. He squeezed the flesh through the rough jean material, knowing it would comfort his mate.

Dean nodded and intertwined his fingers with Sam’s seeking out comfort at the implications of the journal being left behind. A token of love for his only sons who were bound and mated for life. Dean felt his eyes well up with tears and he tried his best to blink the tears from falling. It was  a useless, tears slid down his face at the thought that this one item belonging to their father would remain with them. He felt a thump brushing them away and being pulled into a warm embrace by his mate, his mate for life. Dean liked the sound of that and couldn’t believe after all these years he truly was an omega; a very late bloomer to say the least. He had always hoped Sam would be his mate, the one person he trusted the most with his life and love and he had gotten it in return. Mother Luna was very kind and he was grateful to finally have a pack of his own, even if it was only the two of them. Until, maybe, they could find a pack to join and a place to call home.

Dean shook his head to clear it and squeezed Sam’s hand reassuring his brother, his mate, on what was ahead of them. In time, they could figure out what steps to take with the journal.

“Sammy, look through the contacts and see if anything familiar comes up.” Dean said backing up the Impala from the parking space and heading down the interstate. 

Sam nodded, releasing Dean’s hand to flip through the journal for a contact list, hoping to find some way to connect with other hunters from the past.

Dean turned the radio on, keeping the volume low. His mind raced at the possibility of what they could find in the book and how their life would change now that they were mated. God, it felt good to know the truth, to finally present as an omega. It was something he had always felt below his skin; an itch that he would do his best to scratch, yet it never went away, not until he had an alpha to ease away the pain. 

He kept driving, having no real destination planned except for finding food and a motel. Dean could hear the soft humming from the passenger seat and the soft movement of papers turning. He knew Sam was looking for contacts that they could seek help and support from. But he wasn’t sure if any of them would be there for them despite them being a Winchester. Their father had burned many bridges along the way in his career as a hunter.  

Dean began to tap his fingers against the steering wheel the longer Sam looked through the journal and with nothing but the miles of pavement running under the tires of the car. He was uncomfortable in his seat and felt his anxiety begin to build the longer it took to hear something from Sam.

“Sammy, did you find someone yet?” Dean asked anxiously.

Out of the corner of Dean’s eye, Sam stopped, resting his index finger on a page and turned to look at his mate. “I think I found someone. Do you remember a Bobby Singer? The owner of  _ Singer Auto Salvage Yard _ ?” Sam asked with an eyebrow raised as if he was remembering the place. 

Dean jerked the car to the side of the road and stopped on a dime. “Bobby Singer!” Dean yelled in shock. “We used to go there when Dad went on some hunts when we were younger. He had a yard filled of old cars piled high behind his house.” Dean lit up like a little kid as his excitement got the best of him. He remembered Bobby like it was yesterday. Bobby was about the same height as their Dad, with broad shoulders, always with a hat covering his head like a shield, and his firm alpha voice, it was calm and soothing to two young boys without their father to care of them when he was away on a hunt. 

“Dean! Hey, Dean.” Sam said shaking Dean’s shoulder to get Dean out of his head. 

Dean felt his body shaking and shook his head to clear the fog from his mind. He felt a weight on his shoulder and heard his name being called. Must be Sam, Dean thought to himself. Dean looked up and locked his green eyes with concerned the hazel eyes of his brother. Dean figured he must have spaced out as he was remembering the older alpha and feeling of being safe when he was there. 

“I’m fine, Sam. I was remembering Bobby from our visits. I think we should go there.” Dean said as he brought his hand up and squeezed Sam’s hand reassuring him that he was fine. Sam twined their fingers together and gripped Dean’s hand hard. 

“Dean, I think you’re right. He can help us,” Sam said and Dean relaxed even more knowing they were on the same page about something. And the more he looked at Sam, he knew Sam wasn’t finished with what he had to say. “Dean, now that Dad’s out of the picture. I think we should take a break, get our bearings, now that we are mates and all. I think we should settle down and find a pack to join,” Sam said. He watched as Dean smiled at the thought of joining a pack. 

Dean realized he liked the fact that Sam wanted it as well. Though, Dean was not surprised by this at all and he knew Sam wouldn’t be shocked with his response. “I agree with you Sammy. I’d like to settle down too, and for us to join a pack,” Dean said. “I’d like us to get a house and be part of a pack, even follow pack law, and learn all about the ins and outs of being in a pack,” Dean said as the heat on his face grew, traveling down his neck at the admission. 

Sam smiled wide, pulled Dean across the seat into his lap and kissed Dean long and hard. Dean smiled into the kiss and for the first time in a long while knew they would be okay. After all, they had mated and were true mates. Dean had been very nervous Sam had only mated with him because of his unexpected heat and late presentation of being an omega. But, Sam was doing everything he could to show him how much he was wanted, pushing any further doubt from his mind.   

Once it had been decided that they would head to Bobby’s place in Sioux Falls and Sam had finished kissing him thoroughly, Dean climbed off of his mate’s lap and slid across the bench seat back behind the steering wheel. Dean turned the car back onto the highway heading north to Sioux Falls and the one man who, as an alpha and pack leader, could help answer some of their questions about Dean’s new omega status. Dean knew the basics of being an omega, but not the full blown role an omega played in a pack society or even in their own little pack. There was much to learn and he hoped that it would be as easy to pick up like shooting a gun had been. Dean was certain Sam would help support this transition and discuss their relationship now that they were mates. 

Dean drove the Impala down the highway and felt a large hand move back and forth on his thigh, momentarily squeezing it, and calming his nerves that were going a mile a minute, which he had no control over. He let the road take control feeling like he was in a tunnel lucky to hear and focus on anything around him other than the hand of his mate. 

“Dean, calm down. You’re pheromones are thick in the air, you’re nervous. Why?” Sam questioned, cutting through the fog clouding Dean’s mind. 

“Sorry, Sammy. Now that I’m Omega, there’s so much I need to learn,; what my role is now. And how it plays into our relationship now,” Dean shared, despite the worry pumping through his veins.

“Dean, I want you to be who you are. You may be an omega now, but that’s not going to stop you from pushing the boundaries. And we’ll work through our roles as time goes on. We don’t have to figure it out all in one day,” Sam said and Dean smiled at the thought that they would figure it out together. 

“Sounds good to me Sammy. I like the thought of that,” Dean stated, reaching out to grab his brother’s hand. 

Dean pulled up to their exit and merged onto US 69 North to begin the journey to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, where Bobby Singer lived. Dean hoped Bobby would be kind to them and offer guidance in helping them finding a pack to join. Dean wondered if Bobby was in a pack himself and if he was the Pack Alpha, the leader, the one who shared wisdom to those who followed and felt somewhere they belonged. That was what Dean wanted for himself. He never shared that with anyone and hoped Sam would understand the need for him too belong.

Dean knew the trip to South Dakota would be about an eighteen hour drive and Sam would command that they pull over for the night. They had all the time in the world to get there. No rush. Bobby would still be at the auto salvage yard. 

About an hour into their trip, lost in his thoughts, the sound of raindrops broke through and Dean flipped on the wipers. The car was quiet and Dean could only hear the sound of the pouring rain; there was no music playing which was odd and Sam was unusually quiet. Stealing a glance at his brother, he saw that Sam had his head against the window and was sound asleep. Sam’s easy breathing matched his own and Dean let the rain fill his soul with an ease Dean had never taken in before. With his focus truly on the road and his special gift sleeping shotgun, Dean took his time on the road and drove the speed limit of seventy. He wanted to take his time and soak it all up in a way he had never considered before. 

Dean turned the wipers up higher as the rain poured down and left an inch of rain along the highway. He could see the trees swaying back and forth with the rain and the force of the wind. Removing the tape cassette Dean turned on the radio listened to the daily news on the radio. The storm was working its way up to South Dakota just like they were. 

Dean saw a sign advertising a hotel off of the next exit only a few miles off the main highway, one they could pull over for the night. The wind had picked up, making it feel like the rain was coming down harder than Dean thought was possible. And with Sam out like a light, Dean knew that he should stop for the night. Instinctively he knew it was what his alpha would want and as the omega, Dean wanted that for himself and his alpha. Taking the off ramp, the Impala jerked going around the bend, skidding to the left, jarring Sam’s body against the door. Dean slowed the car down around the ramp and pulled over to the side of the road.

“Dean? Is everything ok?” Sam asked rubbing his eyes and adjusting himself in his seat.

Dean looked over at Sam and nodded. “Sorry Sammy. We kinda lost traction and the car jerked until I slowed down even more. The rain is too much. Gonna pull into the motel just up the street.”  Dean eased the Impala back onto the road from where they skidded into the shoulder of the road. Thank goodness the motel was about a hundred feet away. After a few minutes sliding down the road, Dean managed to pull the car into a parking spot next to the motel.     

Dean turned the car off and pulled the keys from the ignition. He turned his entire body toward s Sam and bent his leg so his knee was touching the back of the bench seat. Dean wasn’t sure if he would be allowed to go inside and get themselves a room for the night. Now that Dean was an omega, this action would normally be handed over to the alpha, and he wasn’t sure if Sam would want to do this job. 

“Dean, I’m glad you decided to stop and pull over for the night. This weather is horrendous.” Sam said as he adjusted his own body to face his brother.

“Thanks, Sammy. I can’t really see much in front of me as it is. And I thought stopping was the right thing to do,” Dean said and flushed at the thought of being safe compared to just hurrying up to get to where they were going. 

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Sam said and felt Dean wiggled himself closer to Sam. 

Dean was scared that things would start to change between them and he would no longer be able to do the things he had been able to do before. And in the next moment, Dean felt Sam’s fingers encase his right wrist and pull him into his lap. Sam’s other hand wrapped around his waist and squeezed. He felt the hand on his wrist let go, only to move to his face, titling Dean’s chin up so they could look at each other in the eyes. Dean kept his eyes down avoiding his brother. 

“Dean, look at me please,” Sam said while tilting Dean’s face up and kissing his lover’s forehead to get the response Dean was avoiding at all costs. Sam watched as Dean stubbornly decided to lock their gazes and he waited patiently to take care of this little bump in the road. “Dean, you may be an omega, but you can still get us a room like you’ve always done. I’m not going to take that away from you, if that’s what you are worried about. I’m not like that and I’m not a traditionalist either.” 

Dean sighed in relief at hearing his brother’s, no, his lover’s, his alpha’s words. Dean leaned in and kissed his alpha with all he had, trying to turn it into a fight for dominance. A fight Dean lost when his alpha used his tongue to fuck his lover’s mouth with a passion that had been locked up tight inside them both.       

The kiss went on longer than either of them intended. Sam broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against his brother’s, feeling Dean’s breath mix with his as they both eased their breathing together. As one. Sam raked his hand through Dean’s spiked hair and firmly told Dean, “Dean get us a room and we’ll order out. Have it delivered.” Sam kissed his omega briefly and watched as Dean nodded, opened the driver’s side door and got out of Baby, heading toward s the lobby. 

Dean kept his head down and felt the heat rise up on his cheeks. A small smile made its way to Dean’s lips as Dean walked into the lobby and waited for the clerk to show. The clerk was a petite woman with brown eyes and brown hair that was pulled up into a bun. He sniffed the air and found the woman to be a beta, putting on his charm and slightly flirting he asked, “Can I get a room with a king sized bed?” The blush that was already on his face deepened at what he was proposing by getting one bed. Dean felt a slight thrill at the king sized bed and couldn’t wait to see his alpha’s reaction. He felt overwhelmed with the thought. His alpha. He never thought he would have an alpha, let alone a mate for that matter. And all Dean wanted out of it all was to know how their relationship was going to be. How being an omega would or wouldn’t change his life even more. 

The woman looked at him and smiled. “We have one room left. That’ll be $125 for the night, unless you need another night?” 

Dean smiled and batted his eyelashes. “The one night will be fine. Thanks.” 

She looked passed him and outside. “Oh, it finally stopped raining. Let’s hope it holds off for awhile.”

He tossed the bills down on the counter and waited for the woman to pass over the key. Once the key was dropped on the counter, Dean picked it up and headed back to the car and to his alpha.

Dean pocketed the key s and kept his head down until he saw the car out of the corner of his eye. Lifting his head up, Dean saw Sam leaning against the impala, arms crossed in front of him with a smile on his face at the return of his omega. The closer Dean got to Sam, he could not keep the smile off his face as he handed over the key s to Sam. 

“Thank you Dean. You did a very good job. What room are we in?” Sam asked pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. 

Dean blushed at the praise and wanted more. He smiled wide at the lips touching his forehead and a slight spark ran down his spine. With the way Sam made him feel, Dean could only hope he made Sam feel the same way. 

“Room 223. It’s around back,” Dean said raising his head to meet Sam’s hazel eyes. Dean watched Sam tuck the key into his front pocket and reached out to enterlace their fingers and tugged Dean into the direction of the diner just down the street.

Sam nuzzled up to Dean every few seconds and each time Dean returned the sentiment. He hummed in contentment and  left felt the slight touch of Sam’s thumb making small circles on his hand offering comfort. 

“Hey, Dean. I know things are different now that you are omega. But, I want you to know that I want you to do everything you used to do before. The only thing I would like is for us to work on is your love of junk food. It’s a heart attack on a plate and I think you should cut back. Maybe you can join me on my runs in the morning and we can do some sparring drills to keep toned? We can make our own rules and finally settle down like we both dreamed of,” Sam said, nudging Dean in the ribs with his elbow.  

Dean slowed down but kept moving towards the diner. He liked the sound of what Sam was saying and was thrilled he would be able to do the things he knew best. Though, he was always interested in learning, he just never showed it to his family. Dean thought Sam would judge him for his wanting to gain knowledge on various topics, including his love for mechanics. How did he tell Sam these thoughts? Would Sam listen to what he said he wanted in his life? As he thought about it, he realized he didn’t want to join another pack, he wanted to create his own pack with Sam. 

“Dean? Is everything ok?” Sam asked when Dean didn’t say anything or nudged him back.

Dean elbowed Sam back and locked eyes with his alpha. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck and dropped his eyes down, avoiding Sam’s eyes. He held an inner debate on how to respond to Sam’s questions and how to answer them honestly without backlash from Sam. 

Dean felt Sam’s intense stare as Sam waited for him to say something, anything for that matter. Taking a deep breath, Dean slowly pushed it out, meeting his bright green eyes with hazel ones. He reached out his hand and griped Sam’s hand tight as he stood his ground and answered his alpha’s questions. 

“Sammy, I want to settle down too. Find a place to live and have our own pack. I would love to have children and raise them right. Not the way we were raised. But, I want them to know what’s out there. Let them make their own decisions about hunting.” Dean stopped talking and turned his face away to gather the strength he needed to answer the rest. Not even knowing how he wanted to or should answer them. It was worth being open and honest to begin with then to hide it away. “I like my junk food, Sammy. I don’t want to give it up. But, I should cut back on how much junk food I consume.” He bit his lip, trying his best on the next part. He was never a fan of working out, thought he was on plan with sparring drills. Those were always fun and he seemed to be the winner most of the time. Now that he was omega, Dean was curious to see how those sparring drills would pan out for him. Dean hoped Sam would not use his alpha status on him to win the match. He knew what to say next. “Sammy, I’ll go running with you, but not everyday. I would rather do the sparring drills with you than run anyday.”  

Sam wrapped Dean up in a hug and pressed heated kisses along Dean’s neck, jawline and up to his plump lips. Dean melted into the kiss and held on for the ride, knowing deep down that he had made the right choice, not just for Sam, his alpha, but for himself too. Finally being able to make the choice for himself made him feel content. All of what he had shared with Sammy was what he had wanted for a long time, despite being the good soldier his father had turned him into. 

Dean broke the kiss reluctantly when he remembered his brother mentioning they were supposed to be ordering out for takeout. Pushing Sam away slightly, not to upset his alpha, Dean spoke softly, “Sammy. I thought you said we were gonna order out? Why do we need to go to the diner?” Dean waited and watched Sam as a mischievous smirk appear on his face.

“Dean, we’re going to the diner to get some pie. I want to feed it to you in bed. Let’s go.” Sam interlaced their hands together and dragged him down the street. Dean laughed and moved his feet to match his brothers pace. He had no idea love could be like this and he never thought he deserved to be loved like this. The way Sam made him feel, it was hard to fathom or even express. Sam pulled him close, lips touching his ear, “Calm down. Your pheromones are distracting me. Let’s get our pie and head to the hotel. Quickly. Come on,” Sam said, pressing a kiss to Dean’s ear.  

Dean worked on calming himself down and turning off his pheromones. Being an omega he had to get used to his new status and control his emotions more than ever. A task that could be a challenge all in itself. Dean was up for the challenge. 

Dean heard the sound of a bell ringing in his ears and the muffled sound of his name being called. Dean felt his body jerk forward as he fell into a solid body next to him. “Dean?” Dean could hear Sam calling his name and wondered why he sounded so far away. He was pushed forward and stood in front of a large display case where the scent of warm apple pie flooded his nostrils. Pie. He had worked so hard to calm himself pheromones down that he almost forgot they were getting pie. 

“Sorry, Sammy.” Dean said once he locked eyes with his alpha. He felt pull Sam close to his side while he looked over the display case of pies.

“Which one do you want?” Sam asked.

“Sammy, I want the apple pie, please,” he said tapping at the display case it was held in.

Sammy laughed. “We’ll take the apple pie to go,” Sam told the female beta behind the counter. 

She nodded and grabbed the apple pie from the case and placed it in a red pastry box, taping the lid closed. The woman pulled the red and white string from behind her, wrapped it around the box and tied it off on the top. She handed the box over to Sam who paid for the pie. 

Sam held the pie and pulled Dean away from the display case of delicious looking pies. 

Dean felt the pull of Sam leading him back to the hotel and he wondered if Sam was planning a romantic evening for two. 

Sam pulled out the hotel key and opened the door. He pushed Dean inside and closed the door with his body. 

“Dean, take the pie and set it down on the counter, please,” Sam said. He cocked his head to the side and listened to the rain that had started up again. 

  
  


Dean walked over to Sam and pressed his lips to Sam’s while taking the pie out of Sam’s hands. Dean hovered in close to his alpha and scented Sam. He placed a kiss to his neck and turned around to place the pie on the counter like Sam had asked. He untied the string and threw it in the trash. Dean peeled the tape off and opened the box, smelling the sweet scent of apple and cinnamon. He raised his hand and was about to poke his finger into the warm pie when Sam came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist trapping Dean’s hands against his stomach. 

“Dean. Not tasting. I want to feed it to you. So, get undressed and in bed,” Sam said turning Dean around in his arms and stealing a quick kiss before pushing his omega in the right direction of the bed. 

Dean chuckled as he removed his clothes. And tossed them onto his duffle bag at the foot of the bed. He climbed into bed with only his boxers and leaned against the headboard with the sheets pulled up to his waist. He watched Sam turn around with a nice slice of apple pie on a plate and a fork hanging from his mouth. 

“Hey, Sammy! That’s my pie. I’m waiting.” Dean said.

Sam pulled the fork out of his mouth and smirked. “I was making sure it tasted good before I gave it to you. I didn’t want to miss out,” Sam said as he joined Dean on the bed and placed the pie in between them. 

Dean turned toward Sam with his mouth wide open waiting for his alpha to feed him his delicious pie. 

Sam chuckled and picked up a piece of pie and offered it to Dean who moaned and hummed around the fork. This lasted about fifteen minutes before the food the sound of the pouring rain began to lull his omega into a drowsy state.

“Sammy. I’m tired,” Dean said rubbing his eyes. He moved to lay down making sure he faced Sam. 

“Go head Dean. You look beat,” Sam said as he placed the empty plate of the nightstand before he laid down next to Dean. 

“Sammy, can we settle down. Maybe...find a house? Do you think this Bobby will take us in?” Dean asked. It was wearing on his mind. This change from beta to omega has been difficult but a relief all the same. He felt comfortable as an omega and hoped with all his heart they could have a place to stay. All the moving around was hard and being an omega now Dean wanted to set down roots somewhere, anywhere they could call home beside the car.

Sam used his thumb to wipe away a tear that slid down Dean’s cheek before he cupped his face. “Dean? Dean look at me, please?” Sam asked.

Dean looked deeply into concerned hazel eyes. He didn't want to disappoint Sam in any way now that he was an omega. It was nice to get it all out in the open, but it would be a work in progress until things truly settled down for them. Dean leaned his forehead against Sam’s and said, “I’m listening.” Even though inside he was shaking and unknowingly released pheromones that revealed his feeling of fright. 

Sam pulled Dean close to him and hugged him tight never wanting to let go. He felt Dean wrap his arms around him just as tightly and felt Dean fist his hands into the back of his shirt, holding on for dear life. This was all new to him and being in a committed relationship was new territory for them both. Sam wanted to work through things but knew it would have to be done over a period of time. “Dean. Look at me, please,” Sam said. He waited as Dean looked up and he locked eyes with his brother. “Dean, calm down and breath with me. Your pheromones are off the charts and there is nothing to be scared of.” 

Dean felt warm lips against his and he returned the kiss as he calmed his breathing to match Sam’s. He watched the dimples blossom on his lover’s face as Sam smiled at him. He felt Sam’s pride for him flowing through their bond. Dean smiled and nudged Sam to continue with what he had been saying. 

Sam said, “We will settle down and fine our own place. It's about time we do that and make a life of our own on our terms. As for this Bobby person, we will see what happens when we meet with him.” 

“Sammy. Why are you so good with me? Aren’t you shocked that I’m an omega now?” Dean asked. He had to ask, it was weighing on his mind. He needed to know, despite the bond he now had with his brother. It was hard for him to gain a sense of their mating and future life between them, even though he knew Sam loved him as much as he loved Sam. 

“Dean. I’m happy that you are an omega. It fits who you really are. You take care of those you love without thought. Being an omega has set you free Dean, free to be you. The caring and sensitive person you were meant to be under the bravado you show to the world.” 

Dean turned his head and hid in the crook of Sam’s neck. He heard what Sam was saying and knew without a doubt that being an omega just felt right even after all these years of pretending to be a beta-wanna-be alpha.

“Dean, I’m good to you because I care about your well being. You are my brother, my lover, my omega. I want to care for you like you deserve to be and hope you’ll allow yourself to be cared for,” Sam said nudging Dean.

“Thank you Sammy. I guess my no chick flick moment is now out the window huh?” Dean said.

“You’re welcome Dean. And yes, this means there will be plenty of chick flick moments in our future. And I think you’re looking forward to them. Dean it’s okay to talk about your feelings and let others help you. Please don’t shut me out. Okay? Just talk to me,” Sam said. Sam pressed his forehead to his brother and carded his hand through Dean’s hair. Sam’s hand moved to the nape of Dean’s neck pulling him forward to kiss Dean like his life depended on it, needed it to breathe and move forward. The kiss turned heated and Sam rolled Dean onto his back pressing his weight into Dean. 

Dean felt calmed and loved by Sam more than he ever thought he could. And sharing their thoughts and feelings wasn’t so bad. He guessed it was the omega in him that made it acceptable for many more chick flick moments to possibly happen in their lives. Dean broke the kiss, trying to get more oxygen into his lungs. Sam took his breath away every time they kissed and it would never get old. He placed his hand on Sam’s chest and gently rolled Sam back onto his back and laid his head down on Sam’s chest listening to his strong heartbeat beneath him. He felt Sam wrap his arms around him, keeping him safe and protected. Dean kissed Sam’s chest, breathing in Sam’s scent of cinnamon and nutmeg. The calming scent eased his thoughts and effortlessly lulled him to sleep. His last thought as he drifted off was that he had his very own alpha who would care for him without thought and question and it felt nice for a change.

Sam murmured, “Good night Dean. Love you.” He kissed Dean’s temple before the scent of Dean and the feeling of Dean’s soft puffs of breath against his chest soothed him to sleep. 

The next morning Dean woke to strong fingers carding through his hair and massaging his scalp. Dean snuggled deeper into Sam and moaned in pleasure at being cared for. He didn’t want to move from his spot beside Sam in the nice warm bed, but knew they had to make their way to Sioux Falls to find Bobby from Dad’s journal.

Dean drew patterns along Sam’s chest and torso, circling his finger around Sam’s navel while those strong fingers continued to card through his hair. He felt at peace and content, something Dean never thought was possible to achieve. Sam had proven him wrong. Despite all the worry Dean had when he had gone into heat and had been claimed by Sam, it melted away as he accepted that he was a mated omega.

This moment in time solidified for Dean that being mated with a caring alpha was all he wanted in life. Dean was even happier to know that his brother had been his intended mate all these years. It was funny how after pretending to be a beta-alpha for years, Dean easily accepted his true nature and knew that Sam was meant to be his mate as long as he could remember. He was pleased to know that Sam was in agreement with the mating and felt the same way he did. 

“Dean. I hate to break up the moment. But, we should get some breakfast and head out to meet with Bobby,” Sam said with disappointment. 

“Sammy, do we have to?” Dean whined against Sam’s chest.

Sam chuckled and embraced Dean tightly. “Yeah, Dean. Let’s get up, pack, and head out for breakfast at the diner. Come on, what do you say?” Sam asked pushing Dean gently away as he sat up.

Dean got the hint; rolled onto his back and sat up. Ultimately, he agreed with Sam. They needed to get up and on the road to meet with Bobby and go from there. Dean vaguely remembered the man but hoped the meeting went in their favor. If not, they were on their own, making their own way in the world as a mated pair.   

“Okay Sammy, you’re right. We should head out and get going. Breakfast at the diner sounds good to me,” Dean said getting up from the bed, picking up his duffle bag and placing it on the bed. Dean dug through his bag and pulled out some clean clothes. He headed to the bathroom and freshened up and got dressed. Dean brushed his teeth and rolled up the dirty clothes into a ball and stuffed them down deep into the duffle. Dean zipped it up, picked it up, tossed it over his shoulder as he turned around to find Sam waiting at the door.

“You ready, Dean?” Sam asked as he opened the door and motioned to the direction Dean should head in.

“Yeah, Sammy. Let’s get going,” Dean said making his way to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Dean and Sam tossed their bags into the trunk and Sam slammed it shut. Dean headed to the driver’s side and Sam the passenger’s side. 

Dean started up the engine and headed toward the diner. About ten minutes later, Dean was pulling into the parking space at the diner,  _ MaryAnn's Diner _ . Together they got out of the car and headed inside. Dean reached out and held onto Sam’s hand as they entered  _ MaryAnn’s _ . The hostess seated them in the back of the diner in to a large booth. Sam took the side facing the door, a spot Dean was so used to taking. It was clear Sam was the alpha; taking serious the protection over his mate. This would be a challenge for Dean. Sam reached out to hold Dean’s hand, squeezing gently. Dean was reassured about the new development in seating arrangements. 

Dean picked up his menu and nudged Sam with his foot. He wondered how breakfast going to pan out? Was Sam going to order for him or did Dean get to pick for himself? 

Sam looked up and locked eyes with Dean and nodded his head toward s Dean and the menu. Dean released the breath he was holding as relief washed over him at getting to order for himself.

The waitress made her way over to their booth and Sam and Dean placed their orders. She came back a few minutes later with their coffees and large glass of orange juice for Sam. 

Dean sat there looking out the window and smiled, humming to the music coming through the overhead speakers in the diner.  

The waitress came back a few minutes later and set their plates down in front of them. They each dug into their food and ate in comfortable silence. Dean hummed and moaned around each forkful passing his lips. He stole a glance at Sam who had a smile on his face as he watched Dean shovel another bite into his mouth. 

Dean kicked out at Sam’s shin and smiled wide, releasing his pheromones of contentment and playfulness. He watched Sam laugh and scented Sam’s own returned pheromones in agreement. Dean took his last bite and finished off his coffee while Sam, who was finished, sat waiting for Dean to be done. 

They each took a turn using the restroom before getting back on the road. Sam paid the bill before Dean could get his money out. Dean glared at Sam until he felt a slight pressure at the nape of his neck. “Dean, it’s my turn to take care of you. I’m not going to argue about it,” Sam said, applying more pressure to Dean’s neck. 

Dean croaked out, “I got it, Sammy.” The pressure on his neck eased and was massaged to soothe the sting from Sam’s fingers as the realization of their new roles they had just established hit Dean. Sam was the alpha in their relationship and Sam wanted to care for him.  

Sam and Dean walked to their respective sides of the car and got in. Dean turned the ignition and listened to the Impala purr. He pulled out of the parking space and eased the car onto the main road to the highway.

Dean turned on the radio and jolted when AC/DC blared at them from the speakers. He turned the volume down to a comfortable level and let the road ease his mind and soul. Dean loved driving and it gave him time to think things through and he knew without a doubt, despite their new roles and new life, they would make it on their own. The slight changes to their relationship had been easy and not overwhelming to say the least. Sam was kind and gentle and explained things without having to be matter-of-fact about it. 

Sam was leaning against the door with his head resting on the window, watching the scenery bypass as they made their way down the highway. Dean saw a sign for Omaha and released the breath he was holding. He was shocked to find that they had been on the road for the last seven hours and had about three more hours until they would make it to Sioux Falls.

Dean felt pressure on his neck again and realized Sam was massaging the knots out of his stiff muscles. He was slightly on edge when Sam first applied the pressure there. It was like a mother wolf collecting her pup and bringing it back home to her den. But now, Dean felt reassured by this gesture and hoped Sam picked up on it and how it eased Dean’s whole posture. 

“Sammy, we’ll be there in about three hours. We’ll stop for the night and find Bobby in the morning,” Dean said adjusting himself in his seat, trying to get more comfortable behind the wheel. 

“Sounds good to me, Dean. By the time we get there, it’ll be eleven a clock. And we need our rest, just in case this meeting heads south,” Sam said, moving closer to Dean and using his strong fingers to massage Dean’s scalp. 

Dean was content with Sam combing his fingers through his hair that was getting slightly longer than he typically wore it. He could felt the massage to his neck and the slight squeeze of pressure on his nape relaxing him even further into his seat.

Dean saw a sign for a  _ Super 8 _ motel about ten miles down the highway. He was getting tired and the glare from the bright lights from the oncoming traffic were bothering him. 

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Dean pulled the car into a space at the  _ Super 8 _ . He turned off the car and made his way to the front desk to get thema room for the night. The man behind the counter was nice, offering Dean a room at the end of the building for two nights at a discounted rate.

Dean got back into the car and drove to the other end of the building. Sam grabbed their duffle bags and followed Dean to their room. Sam tossed the bags onto the floor at the end of the bed and collapsed onto the large bed, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him down to rest against him. 

Dean laughed and had to catch his breath after landing hard on top of Sam. Dean kissed Sam and laid his head down on Sam’s chest. Dean tucked his head under Sam’s chin and as Sam carded his finger through his hair. He shuddered when Sam wrapped his arms around him and Sam used his free hand to caress up and down his spine. Before he was able to complain about Sam treating him like a girl, he fell asleep with Sam’s strong arms wrapped around him. 

Dean woke first and leaned on his elbow to gaze at his mate sleeping beside him. Sam’s breathing was even and his eyes were fluttering too. Dean knew his alpha would be awake soon and he wanted to be dressed and ready for when Sam wanted to leaver. He grabbed his duffle and brought it with him into the bathroom to get ready for their meeting with Bobby.

When Dean exited the bathroom, Sam was dressed and sitting at the table with his laptop open. 

“Whatcha going Sammy?” Dean asked making his way to Sam and kissing him. He smiled when Sam deepened the kiss by pulling him closer with his hand on the back of his head. 

“I was checking out Bobby’s address for Salvage Auto Yard. It looks like it’s about fifteen minutes away,” Sam said pushing back in his chair and pulling Dean down onto his lap. 

“Let’s get this done and over with Sammy. See what he has to say and go from there,  let like we talked about.” 

Sam kissed his forehead and took his time to scent Dean and Dean followed suit, scenting Sam in return. Dean looked up and locked his eyes with Sam’s, seeing the smile on Sam’s face tugged at his heart, making him feel closer to Sam in a way he had never thought possible. 

They grabbed their belongings and headed over to Bobby’s place. Dean eased the car down a dirt road lined with crushed cars piled high along the sides of the driveway. Dean noted the house was set back from the main gate as he pulled the car up the drive to park in front of the front porch. He could hear a dog barking and felt Sam’s hand on his, squeezing it in a very painful way. 

“Dean.” Sam turned in his seat to Dean. “Turn the engine off and stay in the car,” Sam said, when he noticed the man they were here to meet with was standing mere feet away with a shotgun pointed at them.

“Who are you and what do you want?” The man barked.

Sam eased his way out of the car, closing the door behind him. “My name is Sam Winchester and this is my mate, Dean Winchester. We came here in peace and to seek your help with understanding pack life. I’m an alpha and Dean has just presented as an omega. We thought he was a beta, Sam answered with a shrug of his shoulders and a warm smile directed at Dean. “We were hoping you could help with what being an omega entails. Help Dean with this change in status,” Sam offered with his hands up in surrender. 

The man stood there with his mouth hanging open and turned white as a ghost. “You’re John’s boys?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Name’s Bobby. I remember you and your brother when you boys were young and he dropped you boys off here to hunt.” 

“Nice to meet you Bobby. Mind putting down the weapon?” Sam asked.

“Sure. Come on in and we can talk,” Bobby said, gesturing for the boys to head inside the house. 

Sam motioned for Dean to exit the car and follow him into the house. Sam entered the kitchen and stood near the kitchen table. Dean followed and stood next to Sam on his right side. Bobby entered with the dog at his feet and motioned for the two men to have a seat. Taking their seats, the older alpha sat across from the boys. He eyed the two men, sizing them up, trying to determine if they were a threat to him and his pack, before he spoke to them.

  
  
  


The dog kept going and made its way into the living room. Dean remember the place; that he and his brother stayed in the room upstairs next to the bathroom when Sam had been around two years old, making him around the age of six. He nudged Sam with his elbow and nodded his head toward the second floor of the house, acknowledging that he remembered being there years ago. Sam nodded and squeezed Dean’s thigh.

“So, what do you boys want to know?”

“We wanted to know if we could trust you? Get to know you? And if you would accept us as a mated pair?” Sam asked. Sam watched Bobby’s reaction closely, he saw the look of shock on the older alpha’s face and knew something was up.

“You boys, you’re mated?! But, you’re brothers. That’s just wrong. I can’t help you, it’s wrong and no one here in my pack will accept it,” Bobby said getting out of his chair making his way toward the door. “You need to leave. Now!”

Dean stood as he held onto Sam’s hand. “I’m sorry sir. But yes, we may be brothers, but the bond we have makes us true mates. That means something. And if you can’t accept us or help us, then that’s your problem, not ours,” Dean said.

Sam squeezed his hand and pulled Dean down into his chair. They watched Bobby stand there, not sure what to do until he made his way out of the room and returned with an envelope. Bobby tossed the envelope to Sam. “This was from your father. You should have it. And boy, as an omega you have no right to talk to me like that, you hear me,” Bobby said with heat and sarcasm lacing his voice.

Dean stood up fast, knocking the chair over in his mad dash out of the house. The door slammed shut behind him. 

Sam stood and took the letter with him. “As his alpha, you have no right to talk to him like that. He is my omega and has the right to speak his mind. We’re leaving,” Sam said making his way toward Dean. “By the way, forget we exist. We’ll never be back.”

Sam made his way out of the house and found Dean in the car upset and crying. He got in and pulled his brother into his lap and held on to him. After some time, Dean calmed down. He looked up at Sam, “Looks like we are on our own. What’s the letter say.”

Sam tore open the envelope and opened the letter. It was definitely from their father; written in his block lettering. Sam read it out loud. 

_ Sam and Dean,  _

_ I need to keep going and hunting the creature that killed your mother. By now, you’re probably mated and wanting to control your lives now. I don’t blame you. Do what you have to do for yourselves and make a life you always wanted. At the far back of the Salvage Yard there is a shed, behind the shed buried about two feet down is a special book of my father’s that I want you to have. Good luck in your future. _

_ John _

Dean grabbed Sam’s face and pulled him into a rough kiss, filled with teeth and tongue. Dean broke the kiss and placed his hand over Sam’s heart. “Sammy, let’s go find this book. See what it has to offer,” Dean said, extracting himself from Sam and getting out of the car. Dean turned back to look at the car, waiting for Sam to get out and walk with him to find this book. 

Dean and Sam walked down the dirt driveway and found the shed at the beginning of the tree line to the forest. They walked around toward s the back of the shed and found a shovel leaning against the shed. Dean picked it up and started digging. After only a few minutes of digging, the shovel hit metal and Dean put the shovel back in its spot against the shed. Dean got down on his knees and used his hands to move the dirt away revealing a metal box. He brushed the dirt from his hands before he pulled the box out of the ground and opened it. Inside was another leather bound journal. Dean opened the journal and saw coordinates to an area. 

Dean watched as Sam pull out his phone and looked up the coordinates. The coordinates were for Lebanon, Kansas. Dean flipped through the journal and on the last page it read: American Men of Letters Bunker with an address just below. 

“Let’s go Dean. I think this could be our new home,” Sam said, reaching out his hand to help Dean up. 

Together they walked back to the car and got in. Dean started the Impala, headed down the dirt road, leaving the salvage yard in the rearview mirror in favor of getting onto the highway to mak e their way to Lebanon, Kansas, where they could start their new life together.     

 


End file.
